Anthony Wayne: The Forgotten General
by NYCgirl123
Summary: Anthony just got promoted to a general but he is worried that he will mess up his first mission. Will he be able to pull off his mission, or will he be one of the worst generals in American History. (Disclaimer: These are events from what actually happened in American History.)
1. Chapter 1: Brigadier General

I never thought that this moment would come, but it finally has. I was about to get promoted from a Colonel to a Brigadier General in the Continental Army! This is probably the biggest moment of my life so far.

I'm sorry let me start over, my name is Anthony Wayne. General Washington told me that for my first command as a general was to attack Stony Point on July 15, 1779. Daniel Morgan came to visit me in my tent after getting promoted.

"Congratulations _General_! How's it feel to be a general?" He said happily. Daniel Morgan was my friend and he was going with me as long as Lt. Colonel DeFlurey.

"I sure am glad to see that you're happy about my promotion. I'm not so sure that Arnold feels the same." I started to move to my desk to look at my maps of Stony Point. "I know I shouldn't worry about Arnold, but my real concern is how am I going to handle the Light Core Infantry? They are the most elite infantry group in this part of the colonies!" I was starting to get frustrated. Less than a day ago I was only a Colonel.

"I might be able to help you." came a friendly and familiar voice.

"DeFluery! What a relief!" DeFlury had experience leading the Light Corpe Infantry. "You must help me learn how to lead the LCI!" I said practically shaking him. DeFluery, who was very fond of me, had already told me that he would help out. I guess that I was just "over-worried."

"Don't worry, I can talk to them for you first if you'd like. Now you need to get some rest, we leave tonight." Morgan and DeFluery left but I still couldn't get any rest. I just have a feeling that this was not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2: Assault

The water was murky as I crouched in the swamp with my 200 men plus 50 LCI. There were only a few British guards to deal with. You'd think that there would be more.

I eyed the British flag swaying in the midnight breeze. I had to keep telling myself that there would soon be an American flag flying atop the tall post.

I whispered the codeword to charge, but not to make any noise for this was a surprise ambush. We are only to use weapons once we made it inside the fort. My heart was pounding so hard with adrenaline, I thought that the guards would hear it. All that you could hear was the crunching of the grass as we ran towards the fort.

"Don't worry!" I yelled. "We're friends!" I just didn't say whose friends. We didn't have a hard time getting inside. Once we did, I told everyone to start the takeover. Using the cover of night, it was hard for the redcoats to see who they were fighting: us, or there own men.

Usually, I love fighting. That's why everyone calls me "Mad" Anthony Wayne. But tonight it seemed different. Probably because I'm scared that I am going to mess up my first mission as a general. But nevertheless, I had to keep going. I clutched the soft fabric of the Stars in Stripes in my hands. I ran towards the flagpole, dodging redcoats here and there. Daniel Morgan had my back (literally). If any redcoats tried to stop me, Daniel would let them have it.

It's not very often that you find a soldier like him. He was trustworthy, kind, brave, courageous, anything you would want in a patriot.

"Hurry!" He said. "I can't keep them back forever!" I snapped out of my thoughts and stepped up my game. I climbed up to the parapet, lowed their flag and raised ours. It felt like a game of capture the flag that we actually won. As soon as the American flag was up, everyone fell silent. Then, Henery Johnson, the commander of the fort came and surrendered.

"DeFleury," I said. "Please send a dispatch to General Washington. Tell him that '_The fort and garrison, with Colonel Johnson, is ours. Our officers and men behaved like men who are determined to be free.'" _


	3. Chapter 3: The End is Also a Good Beginn

Back at our encampment, the General congratulated us for securing the fort. Thankfully, Morgan, DeFlurey, and I all made it back safely.

"Well, now we're back here doing nothing!" Daniel said laughing. "But it does feel good knowing that we secured another fort. That should help convince King Louie to help our revolution." I sighed happily and looked off into the distance.

"I'm sure that we will be on more adventures together," DeFlurey said. "With Anthony at our head."

"Yes," I said. "We will _and_ we'll free the colonies."

**THE END**


End file.
